


Enough

by AllThatWeSeeOrSeem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki's Children - Freeform, Other, implied rape, sort-of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThatWeSeeOrSeem/pseuds/AllThatWeSeeOrSeem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were four of them already, and wasn’t that enough? Four perfectly malformed, monstrous children twisted and perverted by his Grace, which was never meant to create a child at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t run off now, but this is my first fan fiction. I’ve written my own stuff for years, but I’ve just found out that sometimes it’s fun to play with someone else’s characters for a change. With that, the standard “it’s not mine” disclaimer applies. And don’t think for one moment that I don’t adore Loki and his children; this is just something that was screaming at me and wouldn’t stop until I had written it down. 
> 
> Warnings: A bit of gender-bending and/or mpreg, depending on how you want to think of it, I guess, though this is Loki we’re talking about here. It’s nothing as drastic as the original myth canon and nothing graphic.

There were four of them already, and wasn’t that enough? Four perfectly malformed, monstrous children twisted and perverted by his Grace, which was never meant to create a child at all. And by the Lie.

The Lie, the fact that he was not a demi-god at all, had kept him hidden, kept him cautious. It had made him all the more desperate to produce a healthy child. To prove himself, to preserve the Lie, and, when he found he actually cared for his corrupted offspring, to preserve both himself and his children.

He should be glad, really, he should be content and relieved that his children had been allowed to exist, and that they did as he asked, for the most part. It could all have gone so easily wrong. It still could.

But still he wanted to try again. Now, as he was about to be unmasked, as the Lie was about to be uncovered, he wanted to conceive just one last child as the demi-god he had made himself to be. Then he would return, willingly even, to the archangel he was. Apocalypse be damned.

The need for it was like a physical pain inside him, even while his Grace recoiled from the very idea of it. ‘Not again’ it hissed at him, ‘the first four were impossible enough.’

Sam Winchester had good genes, ancient blood. Dean had been claimed, and he had no wish to fight his brother Castiel for him. But Sam was free of all restriction, and he was strong. In Sam there was, perhaps, just enough demon blood to counteract his Grace.

There was no time for altered vessels, not on the outside, at any rate, for all to see. Nor did he relish the idea of having to explain a new face to the Winchesters. No. All he needed was a sleeping Sam, an absent Dean, and that secret little place inside his vessel for the child.

Yet he knew, even as it was conceived and began to grow inside him, that it was just as monstrous as all the others.

But he held on to it, as he tormented the Winchesters, as he resumed the role of archangel once again, and if Castiel knew of what he had done, he said nothing.

He allowed it to remain even as he challenged Lucifer, perhaps so sure of a victory, and yet perhaps not.

It was inside him still when Lucifer turned his sword against him, and of course Lucifer knew just where to aim to cause the most pain. Yet the pain was not his. He could not feel it. He had had enough of pain and was done with it.

There were four of them already, but that was not enough, because none of them were perfect. And now there would be no more.


End file.
